1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with described embodiments relate generally to driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A temperature of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is determined according to a temperature of a light source of a backlight unit, and a temperature of a set including a power board, an image board, and a timing controller. The temperature of the LCD panel continuously changes over a predetermined time after the LCD panel has been operated, and while the temperature of the LCD panel changes, a liquid crystal response speed of the LCD panel may continuously change. In other words, when the performance of a 3-dimensional (3D) display is compared at the point when the LCD panel set starts to operate and at the point when an initial temperature is saturated, the 3D display performance may be different while the temperature of the LCD panel changes.